Locuras Vocaloid
by MiuMarmen
Summary: Esta es una historia que relatara varias preguntas sobre los vocaloid por ejemplo ¿Como viven la vida nuestros cantantes los vocaloid? ¿solo con cantar? la verdad no solo de eso, si no también de puras tonterias y locuras "Vocaloid, Sus Locuras y Yo".
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! que emoción este es mi primer fanfiction estoy muy nerviosa espero que les guste. (Como es mi primer historia no se mucho sobre esto, como debe ir todo, o si tengo algún error, no lose, les pido que si en algo estoy mal me puedan ayudar diciéndome en lo que falle).

Yo soy Miu *u*.

No se permite divulgar esta historia en otros foros o paginas sin mi autorización.

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CRIPTON, YAMAHA Y SEGA. "DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO"**_

"Locuras Vocaloid"

Era un día muy soleado en la mansión. Rin la chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba tumbada en el sillón demostrando un aura de aburrimiento total.

-Qué horror, este calor me está matando-. Suspiraba Rin.

Una chica de cabellos rosas se le acercó mirándola con una cara de enojo. Rin trato de ignorarla. Al ver esto, la chica de cabellos rosas rápidamente la alzo del sillón enojada.

-¿Pero qué sucede Luka? ¿Por qué me alzaste así? -. Menciono la chica de 14 años algo molesta.

-Lo que pasa es, ¿Por qué no has arreglado tu habitación?-. Se quejó Luka.

-Ah conque era eso, la verdad es que tengo mucha flojera el día de hoy y más por el solazo-. Dijo Rin, pero cuando Luka escucho esto cruzo los brazos.

-No me importa si hace calor lo debes hacer es tu obligación-. Exclamo Luka.

-Bueno, ciertamente es mi obligación, además no me gusta dormir así con todo el desorden, se ve horrible mejor lo arreglo de una vez-. Dijo Rin corriendo a su habitación.

Mientras Luka barría llegamos yo y Miku.

-Hola ya llegamos de hacer las compras-. Dijo la aguamarina entusiasmada.

-Genial-. Dijo la castaña llamada Meiko que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

\- Y… ¿Compraron mi sake?-, pregunto Meiko con los ojos brillando.

-Este… jejeje cla-claro que si Mei-chan-. Menciono Miku nerviosa.

-¿Y dónde está mi sake Miku? -. Pregunto la castaña.

-Bueno la verdad es que, se me olvido comprarlo-. Suspiro Miku.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué se te olvido?-.

-Lo siento mucho Meiko se me olvido por comprar lo demás, ayúdame Miu-. Pedía Miku

-Que a mí ni me metas-. Respondí seriamente.

-¿Y los chicos?-. Pregunto Luka.

-Hace un momento venían detrás de nosotras-. Dije.

-A mí eso no me importa, yo quiero mi sake ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar Miku?-. Dijo Meiko entre lloriqueos.

-Chicas no os preocupéis sus héroes están aquí-. Dijo Kaito en la puerta con Len jadeando porque habían corrido mucho.

-A ¿Sí?, quien necesita héroes-. Exclamo Luka.

-Cálmate Luka-. Mencionamos yo y Miku al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien solo dije lo que pensaba-.

-Bueno no importa lo que pienses, ya que yo Kaito Shion, vocaloid perteneciente a criptón corrió por todas las calles de Japón en busca del sake de mi hermosa amiga Mei-chan-.

-Ok?-. Mencionamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Kaito tu hiciste eso por mí?-. Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Claro, por mis amigos cualquiera cosa, igual por las chicas hermosas y en especial por el helado-. Dijo Kaito con la cara llena de baba mientras recibía un golpe en la espalda por Meiko.

-Ouch… y ¿Eso por qué?-.

-Sigues siendo un niño mimado Kaito pero igual muchas gracias por el sake-. Respondió Meiko dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada Mei-chan-.

-Mmm bueno hora que ya dejaron de hablar, Kaito me puedes decir ¿qué le paso a Len?-. Pregunte algo molesta. (Aquí me eh molestado ya que soy una loca fan de Len lo amo -.- jejeje).

-¿Len-kun te encuentras bien?-. Dijo Miku algo asustada.

-No te preocupes no es nada-. Menciono Len.

-Bueno veras la verdad es que... mejor les cuento todo desde el principio-. Kaito comenzó a explicarlo todo; algo nervioso de que le hiciera algo ya que el sabia cuanto aprecio le tengo a Len.

-Stop, tu cuéntales a ellos, mientras yo preparo algo delicioso para comer (Después de todo yo ya sé lo que sucedió)-.

-Ok, bueno todo fue así...-.

***Flashback***

-Len corre debemos ir a cualquier parte del mundo donde vendan el sake de Mei-chan-. Dijo Kaito acelerado. (Ósea la tienda).

-Claro, de seguro quieres que te vuelva a gritar como la última vez en la que estaba borracha y tú te encontrabas sentado comiendo helado y te aventó la botella en la cara-. Respondió Len.

\- Ella no tiene la culpa, además la botella era de juguete, no creo que Mei-chan me lo quisiera hacer apropósito con una botella real, podría salir lastimado-. Susurro Kaito cruzando los brazos.

-¿De verdad, podrías salir las timado? bueno no tiene caso decírtelo igualmente no entiendes-. Suspiro Len.

Ambos caminaban por la calle, pero Len no se percato de que un carro se acercaba a rápida velocidad.

-Cuidado Len-. Grito Kaito

-¿Qué pasa?...

***CHOQUE***

-Len ¿estás bien?

-Co-como que estoy bien casi muero-. Dijo Len algo serio.

-Jajaja que idiota, deberías de ver tu cara-. Reía Kaito con tantas ganas.

Pero también al parecer Kaito no se percato de la puerta del super.

***GOLPE***

-Kaito, al parecer tu cara tenía muchas ganas de darle un beso a la puerta del super, se ve como si estuvieras tan contento de verla-. Sonrió Len.

(Pobre de Kaito lo que le pasa por a verse reído de mi amado Len).

-Puf... ya está bien me la tenia merecido, ¿Len?-.

-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto angustiado.

-Mira en la sección de sake, la última botella que queda, corre Len o si no nos la va a ganar una señora, mira que ya le echo el ojo-. Kaito temía no poder conseguir esa botella.

-¿Qué? Y ¿por qué yo?

-Tú solo corre, vamos Len corre, corre Len corre, yo creo en ti Len, así que Len let's go-. Decía Kaito dándole ánimos a Len.

-Que apasionado eres Kaito.

Mientras Len se dirigía asía donde se encontraba la botella, la señora estaba a punto de agarrarla.

-O no, no me va a quitar ese sake-. Se dijo así mismo Len.

-Lo siento señora, pero yo primero vi esta botella-.

-Pero yo soy una pobre señora, que debe llevar esto a su casa o si no mis queridos niños estarán decepcionados de su madre-. Le explico la señora con una cara algo triste a Len.

-*¿Sus niños toman?* pensó Len. Perdón pero si no me llevo esta botella me ira mal-.

-Se ve que tú no entiendes chiquillo idiota, de aquí no me voy sin esta botella-.

-¿Como me dijo?-. Al escuchar esto Len prendió fuego.

-Chiquillo idiota ¿Algún problema?-. Menciono la señora.

-¿Chiquillo?, nunca debió decir eso señora-. (Ósea, de verdad Len ¿te preocupas por chiquillo y no idiota?).

-Al parecer aquí va a ver una pelea, será mejor que valla por unas palomitas mientras tú, Len no dejes que se lleve esa botella-. Le grito desde lejos Kaito.

***Fin de Flashback***

-Jajaja, pero de verdad; fue la batalla más épica del mundo-. Lloraba Kaito de la risa.

-Ok? Y supongo que el ganador fue Len-. Menciono Luka.

-¿Como lo sabes?-. Pregunto Kaito.

-Pues en primera porque traen el sake y en segunda Len tiene marca de que le dieron un buen golpe en la cara-.

-Cierto la señora le dio unos buenos bolsazos-. Se burlaba Kaito

-Jajaja, que risa Kaito-. Dijo sarcásticamente Len, mientras recibía en el cachete un beso de Miku.

-Vamos Len no te enojes, ven te voy a poner algo para el dolor-. Decía Miku contenta.

-Cla-claro como digas Miku-nee-. *genial un beso de Miku-nee* pensó Len.

-Bueno al menos tengo mi sake-. Sonreía contenta Meiko.

-Claro-. Menciono Luka.

-Chicos, la comida esta lista vengan a comer-. Dije.

-¡Hi! Ya vamos-. Mencionaron todos.

-Espero les guste-. Sonreí.

-"Itadakimasu" (Gracias por la comida).

-Esta delicioso Miu-nee-. Dijo Miku mientras se saboreaba la comida.

-Cierto la comida que prepara Miu es la mejor-. Menciono Meiko.

-Gracias chicas-. Dije muy contenta.

-Mmm... Bueno voy a decirle a Rin que baje a comer-. Dijo Luka.

-No déjala que se muera de Hambre-. Respondió Len.

-No seas grosero con Rin-chan-. Sonrió Kaito

Luka fue a buscar a Rin a su cuarto.

-Rin, ven ya es hora de comer-. Dijo Luka mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Rin.

-¿Rin?, pero que demo...

CONTINUARA...

_**Bueno espero y les haya gustado y ¿que será lo que paso? ¿Por qué Luka quedo asombrada? Ni idea jejeje gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia tan loca, esta historia con el tiempo contendrá romance, hasta luego bye, bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Despues de tanto tiempo, disculpenme mucho por todos estod dias y no subir nada, piedad no me maten por aver tardado tanto en subir esta parte del fic ultimamente estuve algo ocupada jejeje TwT encerio mil disculpas creo que si meresco que me maten, bueno como recompenza del atrazo, mañana subire la continuacion de las locuras de este alocado fic XD, bueno sin mas que decirles continuamos en donde dejamos esta historia…

No se permite divulgar esta historia en otros foros o paginas sin mi autorización.

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CRIPTON, YAMAHA Y SEGA. "DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO" **_

Mientras Luka se dirigía a la habitación de Rin empezó a gritarle para que bajara a comer.

-Rin baja ya de una buena vez a comer-. Pero, al parecer esta no la escuchaba, así que decidió entrar a su cuarto a la fuerza.

-Rin ya es hora de comer sal de tu cuarto-. Mencionaba Luka mientras lentamente abría la puerta de la habitación sin saber lo que se le esperaba.

-¿Oye? que no me escuchas te estoy gritando para que bajes a comer, al parecer no tienes hambre o ¿Por qué no bajas? Te puede dar anemia si no comes…-. Se quedó sorprendida por lo que veía, Luka dio un grito leve que ni siquiera hubiera sido escuchado por los chicos que en este instante terminaban de comer.

*SORPRESA*

-¿Rin pero qué demonios es esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-Luka-chan esto no es lo que parece y lo que aparenta o eso creo-. Preocupada Rin ya ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba y decía.

-No me lo puedo creer, esto, esto es un Su-su- ¿Sueño?

*Mientras Tanto con los chicos que comían, comían y volvían a comer*

-Mm, que delicioso estuvo, muchas gracias por hacer la comida Miu-. Se chupaba los dedos Miku saboreando lo que le quedo de sabor.

-No seas asquerosa Miku, eso es antigénico mejor límpiate los dedos con una servilleta o lávate las manos-. Exclamaba Meiko.

-¿Por qué? Si estuvo delicioso, como para que se diga para saborearse los dedos.

-Has lo que quieras-. Meiko no tuvo otra opción que dejar que Miku se chupara los dedos.

-Bueno chicos muchas gracias, que bueno que les haya gustado recuerden que estoy para servirles-. Dije con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Enserio?-. Len salto sorprendido al escuchar que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, creo que quería que por fin alguien hiciera caso a sus órdenes e hiciera sus deberes -.-

-Entonces quiero que me prepares un baño caliente con burbujas que laves mi ropa y que me…-. No pudo terminar lo que quería decir.

-No te creas que es mentira no seas un idiota, yo solo estoy aquí para compartir con todo el mundo todas las locuras y babosadas que hacen siempre jajaja-. Mencione dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza al Rubio mientras reía como una loca maniática.

-Jajaja, ok esto lo explica todo sí que estas LOCAAA, además ouch eso, por alguna razón me dolió y ni siquiera me pegaste duro-. Len se extrañó del dolor.

-Bueno mientras ustedes se pelean por puras barbaridades, ¡QUIERO MAS COMIDA! -. Exclamaba Kaito hambriento como nunca.

-¡NO NOS DEJEN ATRÁS DE LA CONVERSACION!-. Gritaban Miku y Meiko al mismo tiempo.

-Pero cómo es posible eso Kaito, si ya te serviste como ¡10 Veces!, además se ve que estas a punto de reventar o como diría Miu de dar el botonazo-. Len le decía a kaito.

-Jajaja déjalo, que coma hoy todo lo que pueda y quiera, ya que tal vez mañana no pueda volver a comer jajaja-. Se burlaba Meiko de Kaito con una cara algo tenebrosa.

-Ok, ya dejen eso de burlarse de Kaito por querer ponerse algo gordo o sobrepasado de peso-. Les mencionaba a los demás Miku.

-Bueno en si tienes razón, pero yo solo lo decía por que mañana es el maratón anual del helado y no podrá comer helado por ya a ver comido mucho-. Nos explicaba Meiko algo seria.

-Pero ¿Queeeee? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el festival? hasta hace unos minutos lo recordaba nada más fue de que comí y se me olvido-. Kaito se puso a llorar, mañana tal vez no podría disfrutar del maratón.

-Ya vez lo que te pasa por comer tanto-. Lo regañaba Len.

-No te preocupes Kaito, yo te ayudare a bajar la comida, Así que amigos ¿Tienen Kilitos de más? ¿Ya no pueden ponerse sus vestimentas favoritas?, pues ya no más, ahora ya pueden volver a utilizar esa ropa que más les gusta con Miu, yo les ayudare a bajar esos kilitos de más en menos de 2 semanas, se los aseguro Me pueden encontrar en la mansión Vocaloids, aproveche esta gran oferta del día de hoy ¡Llame ya!.

-Ok, si ya vámonos debo bajar de peso para el maratón del helado, por el helado cualquier cosa-. Kaito se encontraba desesperado.

-Bueno ponte ropa deportiva y vámonos-. Ambos salimos corriendo.

-Pero si ni siquiera me eh vestido-. Gale del brazo a Kaito.

-Mm a hora que lo pienso ¿Luka no ha bajado verdad?-. Se preguntaba Len.

-Cierto no han bajado ni ella ni Rin-. Afirmaba Miku.

-Sera Mejor que les vallan a echar un ojo quien sabe que estén haciendo o por que tardan tanto en bajar-. Sonreía muy loca mente Meiko.

-Bueno vamos a ver el por qué tardan tanto

-Ok vamos-.

Len y Miku subieron a ver por qué tardaban tanto las chicas, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Rin.

-¿Podemos pasar Rin?-. Pregunto Miku mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Nada de eso en ocasiones así hay que entrar a la fuerza puede ser que les paso algo-. Suponía Len.

-No espera Len, debes respetar la privacidad de una chica o si no…-. Miku ya sabía lo que pasaría si abriese la puerta.

Lamentablemente Miku lo dijo demasiado tarde Len ya habría abierto la puerta.

-Nooooo-. Gritaba Miku.

Cuando Len abrió la puerta ambos dieron un salto.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Hola chicos, no es que quiera ser mala onda pero que nos ven-. Enojada contesto Luka.

-¿Qué es esto? Lo que veo con mis sexys y propios ojos-. Gritaba Len.

-Rin cómo es posible esto no me lo puedo creer-. Mencionaba Miku.

-Eso mismo dijo Luka al principio jejeje, bueno dejen que les explique-.

***FLASHBACK***

**-**Rin esto de verdad es ¿Un sueño?, pero que demonios con tu habitación, todo es un misterio, ¡TU ERES UN MISTERIO! Abro la puerta de tu habitación y me encentro con esto-. Luka tenía ganas de lloriquear como bebe.

-Mm bueno tal vez se vea difícil de creer (para ti), pero no, esto no es un sueño es la pura realidad-. Le mencionaba Rin.

-Bueno entonces en ese caso permíteme decir que tu-tu habitación e-es-esta ¡HERMOSAMENTE INCREIBLE! Como es esto posible si era un caos total y ahora es un parque acuático-. No se lo podía creer.

-Pues veras, cuando subí a mi habitación me dije a mi misma…

¡INSPIRACION VEN AMIII! Y así fue como sucedió todo esto.

-Es la mejor habitación del mundo, ¿Dime? ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? adentro de tu cuarto tienes ¡UNA PISINA ENORME!, ¡TOBOGANES DE AGUA! ¡COMIDA, BOTANAS, PELICULAS, ATUN! (ATUNN *-*)

-Pues la verdad es que la mansión es de Miu, recuerdas que la construyo con sus propias manos en minecraft y este cuarto me lo dio para mí y todo lo que imagine se hará realidad y ya está.

-Eso no me lo sabía, ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡CHICOSS SUPER SEXYSSS! Rin, agárrame que me desmayo eh, me desmayo - oye ¿No estás muy joven para tener modelos en tu habitación? Pregunto.

-Que yo muy joven naa que va jejeje, no te desmayes Luka osino no podrás disfrutar de esto conmigo-. Trataba de convencerla.

-Ok creo poder aguantar jejeje, de hecho cualquier persona quisiera estar en una habitación que parezca parque acuático con unos chicos sexys.

Rin saco algo de su bolsa y se lo entrego a Luka.

-Mira Luka esto es para ti, un hermoso collar de flores como los de Hawái.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias te aprecio mucho Rin-. Decía entre lloriqueos Luka.

-Vamos a divertirnos Luka-.

-OK-.

-Bueno antes que nada Rin quiero pedirte tu bendición-.

-¿Eh?, ¿Para qué Quieres mi bendición?-. Se preguntó Rin.

-Por qué me quiero casar con tu habitación-. Sonreía Luka.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?-.

-No yo exagerar, bueno jejeje venga vamos a los toboganes de agua-. Mencionaba Luka.

-Ok, pero primero ¿No crees que deberías ponerte un traje de baño?-.

-Cierto será mejor que me ponga uno o sino los chicos no podrán ver mi sexy cuerpo, oye y ¿No piensas presentarme a los chicos sexys?-. Le preguntaba a Rin.

-Bueno después de que te pongas tu traje te los presento ¿Vale?-.

-Ok-.

*Después de 10 segundos*

-Listo preséntamelos-.

-Te cambiaste muy rápido, bueno Él es Ichiro un chico universitario-.

-Un gusto Ichiro-. Decía Luka Respetuosamente.

-El placer es mío Luka-san-. *Le besa la mano a Luka* Esta se sonrojo.

-Ok prosigamos Él es Kazuki maestro de Química tiene 19 años pienso que es muy joven jejeje-.

-Hola señorita que hermosa es usted-. Decía Kazuki.

-Muchas gracias-. Sonreía

*En un lugar del mundo Vocaloid*

-Oye Gumi no crees que de repente se sintieron unos escalofríos-. Dijo Gakupo.

-No son sensaciones tuyas-. Respondió Gumi.

-Siento como si alguien intentara quitarme a mi Luka-.

*Regresando a donde estábamos*

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

-Y pues así me los fue presentando, de ahí nos tomamos algunas fotos, nos subimos a los toboganes y de ahí llegaron ustedes a arruinar la diversión-. Luka empezó a súper enfadarse.

-Ok, no es nuestra culpa que se enojen, nos preocupamos por que no bajaban a comer si ya llevaban mucho tiempo arriba, y cuando entramos nos dieron un gran susto al ver a Luka con un tipo-. Las empezó a regañar Len.

-Hay no es para tanto, aunque sí creo que te hayas asustado por que se ve que no sueltas la mano de Miku-. Reía Rin.

-Lo siento Miku-. Se disculpaba sonrojado como un tomate.

-No te preocupes Len. Dijo Miku.

-Bueno ya todos sabemos que si no nos dejan a solas pagaran las consecuencias-. Se enfadó Luka.

-Ya nos vamos perdón por molestar-. Decía Miku.

-Rin ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?-. Pregunto Len enfadado.

-Pues veras jejeje…

**Ok y ¿Que les pareció esta parte de tan loco fic?, Bueno sin falta Mañana subiré la continuación, quería agradecerles mucho a Ely p, heladodenutella19 y a iloveyugiohGX93 por leer esta humilde historia y dejar reviews que me animaron mucho de verdad lo siento por todo este tiempo que no subí nada pero os prometo que se los compensare, y a todos los demás también muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia tan Loca, hasta pronto jejeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLA! Aquí de nuevo yo con mis locuras, las razones por la que tarde en subirlo a pesar de que dije que lo subiría para el otro día se las explicare cuando terminen de leer este capítulo. Espero que les guste lo hice algo largo.

Bueno chicos esta vez narrara Len la historia porque yo tengo asuntos con Kaito que atender XD, creo que no quiere ir al Maratón.

Kaito: Oye si quiero ir pero tu…

Miu: Shhhhh guárdalo para después

Len: ¿Yo narrare?

Miu: Si tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo de narrar ¡RAPIDO KAITO HASI NO BAJARAS DE PESO 1, 2, 1,2!

Len: Bueno ya que.

No se permite divulgar esta historia en otros foros o paginas sin mi autorización.

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CRIPTON, YAMAHA Y SEGA. "DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO"**_

POV: Es el punto narrativo de uno de los personajes. (Solo lo digo para aclarar).

P.O.V. LEN:

-¿Rin? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?-. Le pregunte, me enfadaba ver a Rin con otros Tipos que ni siquiera yo conocía.

-Pues veras jejeje ellos son… mira Miku se calló y está rodándose por las escaleras-. Rápidamente voltee a ver lo que había pasado pero, Miku se encontraba parada nunca paso nada, así que volví a voltearme pero Rin me empujo a fuera de la habitación o parque o quien sabe que era eso.

-Jajá caíste-. Se reía a carcajadas mientras rápidamente me cerraba la puerta de su cuarto en mi hermosa y sexy cara, Ósea que le pasa.

-Rin ¿Por qué me has cerrado la puerta? y en mi cara, no ves que yo vivo de eso. Empecé a gritarle mientras golpeaba su puerta.

-Jajá, Len no solo vives de tu cara también de tu voz, tu cuerpo…-. Susurro Miku tan despacio algo sonrojado que no escuche lo que había dicho.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No yo no dije nada, bueno te decía mira lo que te ganas por entrar y molestar a Rin-. Sonreía Miku mientras lo mencionaba.

-Bueno, será mejor que bajemos con Meiko quien sabe que estará haciendo-. Dijo Miku.

-Ok, vamos-. Le respondí.

-Aunque ciertamente, era cierto me lo tenía merecido nunca se debe molestar a una chica *PENSANTE* pero aún me lo pregunto ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

~LOS CHICOS BAJARON A BUSCAR A MEIKO LA CUAL SE ENCONTRABA EN LA LIVING VIENDO UNA PELICULA DE TERROR~

-¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto Miku.

-¿Ver?-. Contesto Meiko.

\- Y ¿Qué ves?-. Le pregunte.

-Pues no ves-. Respondió seriamente.

-Si veo-. Le dije.

-Entonces para que preguntas-.

(Jajaja xD ok, no)

-Ok eso fue muy extraño, ¿Qué película es la que estás viendo Mei-chan?-. Pregunto Miku.

-Pues la verdad ni recuerdo su nombre pero según trata sobre un chico que se inscribe en un concurso de comida y el último que quede ganara unos boletos de viaje hacia Paris Francia con su pareja pero por alguna razón antes del concurso le empiezan a suceder cosas súper extrañas.

-Pero que has hecho Meiko ya nos hiciste ¡SPOILER!

Nooo a mí no me gusta que me hagan spoiler, bueno una que otra vez sí, pero porque son cosas importantes e interesantes.

-¿Qué, yo les hice spoiler? Si eso es lo que dice la sinopsis además no me dijeron que la iban a ver conmigo-.

-A si cierto disculpa por eso Meiko-chan primero debí haber preguntado, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, pues ándenle chicos siéntense hay palomitas, nachos, refresco todo lo que quieran y a ver la película.

-Ok espero que si valga la pena-. Miku lo decía muy entusiasmada, a ella siempre le han gustado las películas de terror, acción, comedia, aventuras etc.

-Bueno vamos a ver qué tal esta esta película-. Espero que sea muy buena, estoy aburrido y tengo otra mejor cosa que hacer.

Nos encontrábamos en el living yo, Miku y Meiko sentados tranquilamente algo atemorizados observando la película a oscuras que nos había llamado algo la atención. La veíamos a escuras para darle un poco más de miedo.

Miku se encontraba abrazando un cojín muy fuerte, Meiko se mordía los dedos por el suspenso, mientras yo no me perdía ningún detalle de la película casi tenía los ojos encima de la pantalla aunque me diera miedo ya que esta es grande, esto hacia que el miedo nos entrara más todo era sorprendente al parecerse era una película muy buena que si valía la pena ver.

Hubo un momento en el cual; en la película, el chico había entrado en una habitación muy extraña, lo más interesante fue que al chico se le apagaron las luces del cuarto entonces se escuchó un grito provocando que yo saltara encima de Meiko.

-¿Qué fue eso? Se escuchó a aquí en la mansión ¿verdad?-. Muy armada de valor Meiko nos había preguntado, pero estaba algo o eso creía yo, ya que ella casi no le tiene miedo a nada.

-No, ese grito se escuchó en la película-. Le respondió Miku para que nadie se pusiera nervioso aunque si se había escuchado en la mansión.

El grito se volvió a escuchar no sabíamos que pasaba estaba oscuro el chico tenía miedo, en eso la puerta de la mansión se escuchaba que se empezó a abrir lentamente estábamos a escuras no veíamos nada, nosotros temblábamos y todos pegamos un grito:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

-Llévate a Miku y a Meiko todavía soy muy joven debo de vivir y disfrutar de mi vida al máximo. Casi revelaba todas mis cosas privadas por el miedo y eso sería muy vergonzoso para mí que soy hombre (serian cosas súper privadas).

-Le-Le-Len-kun eres cruel con nosotras-. Mencionaba Miku mientras hasta los dientes le temblaban.

-Tiene razón Len, tenemos que sacrificar a alguien así que ¿piedra papel o tijera? Para ver quién es el rival más débil; el que debamos sacrificar, el que iba a ver hacia la puerta.

Aceptamos la idea los tres nos pusimos a jugar a ver quién era al que teníamos que sacrificar, después de un rato Miku se había salvado solo éramos yo y Meiko estaba súper nervioso, cuando ya estábamos en el saber quién sería la persona que iría a revisar escuchamos la voz de una persona. Miku se escondió atrás de mí, yo abrase a Meiko.

Nos callamos un momento para escuchar lo que decía:

-¡MALDICION! No hay papel en el baño-. Gritaba furiosa una chica.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Neru? ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?-. Le pregunte, ni siquiera supe en que momento entro.

Todos quedamos con cara de ¿WTF?

-Yo llegue hace un momento, tenía tantas ganas de ir al baño que no me pude aguantar así que entre, pero ni siquiera hay papel.

-Oh ya veo creí que eras un asesino o algo así como en la película-. Muy atemorizada le dijo Miku. Después de todo ella siempre tiene unas muy locas imaginaciones, es más de que me quejo si yo soy igual.

*SILENCIO TOTAL*

-Eh, Neru ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?-. Menciono Miku.

-Meiko, ¿Qué es esa cosa que se te está acercando por la espalda?-. Neru se le quedo viendo a Meiko y mejor regreso al baño.

-Ahhhhhhhhh Mami-. Susurraba Miku.

Había una sombra humana parada atrás de Meiko.

-¿Qué demonios? Len ayúdame te lo pido porfa-. Meiko me pedía ayuda no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía miedo apuesto que ustedes también estarían en mi caso y mucho más si solo tienen 14 años.

-Bueno pero ¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-No sé pero apúrate-. Ni porque estaba tratando de ayudarla esta aun me gritaba obvio es porque tenía miedo.

Empecé acercarme lentamente a Meiko, pero en ese instante la sombra se empezó a mover y le cayó encima a ella.

-Ahhh Meiko te atrapo el fantasma-. Gritaba Miku.

-Lo siento Meiko pero no te pude ayudar SAYONARA.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si me encuentro bien.

-¡MEIKO ESTAS VIVA! Es un milagro-. Saltábamos de la emoción Yo y Miku de que Meiko se encontrara bien.

-¿Pero la sombra sigue encima de ti?-. Esto está muy raro, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Chicos no es que quiera ser una aguafiestas pero yo…

Meiko nos estaba a punto de revelar algo, cuando se escuchó un gran golpe era Miu que entro pateando la puerta.

-¿Pero por qué demonios están a oscuras chicos?-. Estaba gritando mientras encendía la Luz.

-¡MIUUU!-. Quedamos asombrados.

-¿Qué, también Kaito está aquí? Es la salvación.

-Si chicos de eso les quería hablar que la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí era o más bien es Kaito.

Miku algo asombrada le pregunto a Meiko:

-¿Cómo fue que supiste que Kaito era el que se encontraba atrás de ti y en qué momento?

-Bueno pues verán lo supe desde el momento en que cayó sobre mí, pesaba pero no tanto y en el momento en el que le pedí ayuda a Len toque la cabeza de la sombra extraña y supe que era Kaito; créanme chicos cuando viven con alguien mucho tiempo sabrán todo sobre esa persona.

Me preguntaba si lo que decía Meiko era cierto, aunque de hecho es cierto ya que yo se casi todo de Rin.

-Bueno si ya terminaron de hablar me explican ¿Por qué estaban a oscuras?- Nos preguntó Miu algo molesta.

-Pues estábamos viendo una película de Terror algo interesante, pero a la mitad de la película nos entró miedo y escuchamos que la puerta se abría; escuchamos unos gritos no sabíamos que hacer nos entró miedo nivel dios-. Sé que eso sería una completa tontería pero era verdad.

-Ok entonces todo esto fue por una película de terror y suspenso que estaban viendo que al poco rato ya empezaron a imaginar cosas-. Miu no sabía lo que decía era muy cierto ¿verdad? Ustedes mismos lo vieron.

-De echo afuera escuche unos gritos, pero eran de Kaito-. Dijo Miu.

-Ah, hablando de eso ¿Qué le paso a Kaito?-. Menciono Miku.

Kaito se encontraba encima de Meiko desmayado, es más creo que ya estaba muerto parecía un cadáver.

-Bueno pues verán lo que sucedió…

~FLASHBACK~

P.O.V. MIU:

-Entonces… ¿Estás listo para comenzar a bajar de Peso y participar en el maratón del helado?

-Si señora lograre bajar lo que he comido todo sea por el helado.

-Ok ¡Iniciemos!

Nuestro entrenamiento iba a comenzar, así que le vende los ojos a Kaito para nuestra primera prueba.

P.O.V KAITO (obvio antes de que se desmayara):

Miu me explico que ya íbamos a iniciar yo estaba listo más que a nada, pero por alguna extraña razón me vendo los ojos no sabía que era lo que me tenía preparado.

-Pues ya quítate la venda.

Lentamente me quite la venda para ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero alquitárela quede con cara de ¿WTF?

-¿Dónde estamos Miu? Y ¿Qué haces a ya arriba?-. Miu se encontraba arriba del techo de una casa. Y ¿Qué hago vestido con esta ropa con color blanco y rojo?

-¿Qué no lo estás viendo? Estamos en ESPAÑA, Ole Tío.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿En ¡ESPAÑAAA!? No me lo puedo creer – Y esto ¿En qué me ayudara a bajar de peso?

-Pues es obvio, estamos en España eso solo significa algo ¡CORRIDA DE TOROS!-.

-¿Qué, Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Corrida de Toros!

-Si muy bien así se dice Kaito, mira nada más quienes ya se encuentran detrás de ti.

-¡TO-TO-TOROSSS!

-Sera mejor que te pongas a correr si no quieres morir antes de ir al maratón del helado; es más como en el primer capítulo:

Corre Kaito, Corre, Corre Kaito, Correé…

-Hay Mama que alguien me salve *SALE CORRIENDO*

~DESPUES DE UN RATO KAITO LLEGO HASTA EL LUGAR DONDE SE EMPIEZAN A TOREAR A LOS TOROS xD~

-Muy bien lo has logrado Kaito, Muy bien.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Casi muero.

-Bueno pues sigues vivo, además ¿Quién quiere ir al maratón del helado?

-Yo.

-Entonces hay que continuar, pero aún es muy impresionante el cómo pudiste lograr escapar de los 59 toros.

-Corriendo Miu, corriendo… Espera ¿Qué? ¿59 toros? Si me acuerdo que eran 60.

-Pues… mira detrás de ti

Voltee lentamente cuando de repente

*KABOOM!*

Kaito salió volando hasta la luna; el toro que quedaba apareció corriendo y le dio una buena clavada en la espalda xD obviamente no fue tan grave ya que tenía un protector de balas lo cual le sirvió para que no sufriera daños.

-¿Estas bien? Jajajajajajajajaja.

-Claro. Estaba súper mareado, el toro me saco volando por los aires, creí que perdería la memoria lo más importante mi vida.

-Entonces sigamos.

-¿Qué?

Miu otra vez me vendo los ojos, tenía miedo quien sabe ahora cuál sería el lugar de entrenamiento; me llevo a Brasil a jugar fútbol, me llevo a Australia a hacer boxeo con los canguros, ellos me ganaron; fuimos a Suiza a escalar los Alpes suizos, me resbale como 5 veces seguidas; llegamos a Noruega a practicar esquí, me envió a México a recorrer el desierto, casi muero deshidratado; ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

-Si lo pienso bien creo que ya te mereces un descanso Kaito

-¿De verdad?

-Es verdad, así que te traje a ¡HAWÁI!

-¡Hawái! Qué bueno ya me había hartado… Espera este lugar si es Hawái, pero ¿Qué hacemos en un helicóptero?

-¿Cómo que, qué hacemos? No es obvio vas a saltar de aquí al agua porque vas a nadar con ¡Tiburones!

-¿Qué? ¡TIBURONESS! De verdad estás loca si crees que lo voy hacer.

-No te preocupes que yo te voy a dar un empujoncito.

*Lo saca con una patada extrema*

~FIN DE FASHBACK~

P.O.V MIU:

Y así le estuve poniendo varias y más pruebas, Nunca volverá a comer demasiado, bueno si mientras al otro día no tenga cosas importantes que atender con el helado.

-Sí y hace rato no pudo con la última prueba-. Les explicaba.

-Y ¿Cuál era esa prueba o cómo? Que no la pudo lograr-. Pregunto Len.

-Era de que sacara a correr el perro de una fan, pero el perro era tan fuerte que se llevó a Kaito arrastrándolo por todo el parque, mientras este empezaba a gritar como niña; esa es la razón por la cual se escuchaban gritos.

Meiko parecía un poco alegre de que los gritos no fueran cerca pero algo no le cuadraba:

-Ah bueno, pero bien se escuchaban muy cerca, como si estuvieran arriba de nosotros.

-Si es cierto al principio yo creí que eran de la película que veíamos pero se escuchaban en la casa-. Decía Miku.

Yo trate de convencerlas de que no había nada así que les dije:

-Qué extraño, pero ya estamos aquí así que ya no se preocupen.

-Dios ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo estarán Rin y Luka?-. Ya que ellas se encontraban arriba, preguntaba Len algo nervioso.

-¿Quién sabe? Deberíamos ir a verlas. Proponía Miku.

Meiko se acordó de algo así que les dijo:

-Chicos recuerdan ¿Cuando escuchamos los gritos?

-Si-. Respondieron Miku y Len.

-Pues si mal recuerdo se escuchaban de la parte de arriba.

-Rápido será mejor ir a ver a las chicas no valla ser que les paso algo y nosotros aquí bien gracias. Volvió a proponer Len.

-Vamos-. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos esperen creo que sería mejor si Kaito se da un baño, está bien sudoroso-. Mencionaba Meiko.

-Cierto, pero ¿Sabes qué? El pobre de Kaito, como veras esta desmayado y no se puede bañar así será mejor que te metas a bañar con el Meiko-. Dije.

-¿Qué me meta a bañar con él? No estás loca; Nunca.

-¿Por qué? ni que te fuera hacer algo esta desmayado *Rápido agarra a ambos y los encierra en el Baño*

-Oye sigo adentro-. Empezó a gritar Neru.

-Miu Sácame de aquí, una chica no se debe bañar con un hombre y con otra chica; esto no es un trio.

-No hasta que bañes a Kaito, Bueno chicos yo me quedo a cuidar, así que ustedes vallan a ver a las chicas.

-¿Nosotros? Bueno.

~LOS CHICOS SUBIERON A VER COMO SE ENCONTRABAN RIN Y LUKA~

P.O.V LEN:

Yo y Miku subimos a ver como estaban Rin y Luka ya que nos habíamos olvidado de ellas, espero que se encuentren bien.

-Len mira, hacia la habitación de Rin la puerta está entre abierta-. Me Empezaron entrar nervios por lo que había dicho Miku.

Avanzamos un poco lento quien sabe que pasaría ¿Por qué la puerta estaba entre abierta? No me quería imaginar lo iba a pasar. Mientras más nos acercábamos Miku y Yo, escuchamos otro grito fuerte, provenía de la habitación de Rin. Agarre la mano de Miku y me apresure a abrir la puerta cuando…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Pero qué? Cuando entramos a la habitación, había una ola gigante encima de nosotros, esta nos arrastró hasta adentro que nos empapamos la ropa.

Mire hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba Rin parada con los brazos cruzados:

-Len, Parece que no entiendes al respetar la privacidad de una chica; ¿Qué te pasa de nuevo, estas interrumpiendo mis asuntos primados?, yo Rin tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

-Hace rato escuchamos unos gritos que provienen de acá arriba, nos preocupamos por ustedes y venimos a ver si se encontraban bien. Al parecer Rin no entiende cuando uno se preocupa por ella.

-A conque era eso, esos gritos son de mis clientes que se deslizaban por los toboganes de agua que están súper altos y divertidos. (Nota de Rin: Chicos vengan a pasarla súper con migo xD)

-Conque los gritos pertenecían a tus clientes, mm creo que ya comprendo-. Decía Miku.

-Eh ¿Cómo que clientes?

-Los clientes que estás viendo son clientes Sexys OwO, que tienen acceso a mi habitación.

-Este ok…

**Ok, chicos aquí estoy para que me den cuello, últimamente tuve un problemita en la escuela el cual no me permitió subir el capítulo, además de que no tenía imaginación así que ya no lo subí. Trate de hacer una nota de autor para explicar las cosas pero como soy nueva no supe que tonterías hice.**

**Para que ya no sigan esperando mis historias doy por confirmada que subiré cada capítulo he historia los sábados, ya que es cuando tengo más tiempo; aclaro que tal vez me salte uno o dos sábados para subir otro capítulo porque hay veces que si ando ocupada, pero ya ese será el día en que suba fics, (creo que ya no deberían de creerme), bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ya pronto subiré el otro capítulo, el sábado (espero) ojala les haya gustado, disculpen pero Rin quiere decirles algo.**

**Rin: Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?, bueno ya esto es rápido los invito a que vengan a "LA HABITACION DE RIN" tiene de todo, la entrada solo cuesta 100 yenes virtuales pero como son fans solo les cobrare 50 pesos; está muy barato eh, espero que vengan, bueno bye hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis? Si todavía estoy viva pero casi muero, tengo una historia nueva de locuras vocaloid pero considero que es más divertida que esta podría verla y decirme que les pareció por fa claro si no es molestia.

No se permite divulgar esta historia en otros foros o paginas sin mi autorización.

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CRIPTON, YAMAHA Y SEGA. "DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO **_

_**POVMIU:**_

-Muy bien *Abre la puerta* Neru será mejor que salgas de ahí de una buena vez o sino quedaras traumada para siempre.

-Claro, como usted ordene señora -Neru sale corriendo del baño y se va a quién sabe qué lugar…

-Pff qué bueno que por fin abriste ya me estaba asfixiando con este olor de Kaito todo sudado.

Nuevamente *Rápido vuelve a cerrar la puerta*

-Nada de que te estabas muriendo no vas a salir de ahí hasta que bañes a Kaito ya te lo había mencionado.

Meiko se hartó de seguir encerrada que al final termino bañando a Kaito –Está bien lo bañare al fin de cuentas tu ganas.

-Así se hace Meiko aceptar la realidad de que tú y Kaito deben estar unidos Foreveeeeeeeeeeeeerrr bueno es lo que pienso yo Ok no. (N/A: Yo opino eso jeje no se ustedes cada quien sus gustos)

_**POVMEIKO:**_

-¿Por qué a mí? No podía ser alguien más Miku o Rin tal vez Len.

*Sonrojada* Bueno al menos Kaito tiene los ojos serrados así que no pasa nada ¿Verdad?

Mmm Lentamente le empeze a quitar la ropa para que no se despertara *Que difícil es bañar a una persona T.T* Huy esta ultra sudado, devio a ver sufrido mucho con Miu, pero todo lo hizo por el helado *Le empieza acariciar el cabello*

-Mmm Kaito se empieza a despertar ¿Qué paso? Me acuerdo que…

AHH *Le da un golpe en la cabeza* Lo siento Kaito entre en pánico.

Después de un rato

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya terminaste? -Me pregunto Miu sonriendo.

-Si ya he terminado, Me costó mucho eh.

-¿Qué paso algo? O ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de sorprendida?

-No es solo que Kaito se ve ¡DELGADO! No solo eso creo que es un nuevo Kaito está que brilla es cierto que solo necesitaba un baño para relucir.

-Ya vez mis tratamientos si funcionan =D, No entiendo por qué te resistías tanto en bañar a Kaito.

-¡Cállate! Son mis razones.

-Ok, Pero aún no ha despertado ya debió haber despertado

-Jajaja ¿qué? Ya debía estar despierto que extraño.

-¿Meiko que le hiciste?

-Pues despertó en lo que le quitaba la ropa así que entre en pánico de que me viera y mi mano reacciono dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hay Meiko Ya vez porque luego te andan diciendo que nada más te la pasas pegándole a Kaito

-Lo siento Mucho.

-Bueno…

-Después de un buen rato Kaito despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza el cual no sabía porque-

-¿Por qué me duele mucho la cabeza?

-No sabría decirte por que no le preguntas a Meiko –Dije

-¿Qué yo? Bueno fue porque tú te desmayaste de tanto ejercicio y por eso te duele

-Gran explicación Meiko- Le Aplaudía

-Otra pregunta ¿Cómo es que estoy limpio si yo me acuerdo que estaba todo sudado?

-Eso es porque Meik… -Meiko me tapo la boca antes de que dijera algo.

-Creo que fue porque te paraste sonámbulo y tú te bañaste solo- Dijo Meiko.

Kaito no se lo creía era como si le ocultáramos algo pero igual al final lo creyó

-Ok es raro yo no soy sonámbulo pero bueno, lo mejor es que estoy listo para el maratón del helado.

-Si estás listo para ganar *Por qué si no ganas te mato* Pensé.

-Muy bien y ¿Dónde están Rin, Len, Luka y Miku?- Pregunto Kaito

-Todos ellos se encuentran haya arriba, haciendo tonterías- Dijo Meiko

-Sera mejor que ya vallamos a descansar si es que quiero ganar el Maratón.

-Si vamos.

CON RIN, LEN, LUKA Y MIKU

-Jajaja no me lo puedo creer, Rin te pasas eh, sonrían foto pal´face –Luka reía sin parar ya que Len y Miku querían entrar al parque acuático de Rin, Rin accedió pero a cambio de que estos se vistieran de maids y se pusieran a vender comida.

-Jajaja lo sé, soy todo un genio –Decía Rin.

-Rin nunca te o voy a perdonar que me hallas vestido con estos trajes de sirvienta.

-Tranquilízate Len te quedan lindos y más si pones cara de enojado.

Uno de los tipos que se encontraban en el parque se le acercó a Len:

-Qué guapa estas nena ¿No Quieres venir conmigo? Te daré todo lo que desees.

-Ok Maldito pervertido, Guapa tu Abuela.

-Jajaja Len ¿Que fue eso? –Miku se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-Rinnn será mejor que corras si no quieres morir –Len salió corriendo tras Rin súper molesto, quien diría Len si ya sabias que eres lindo y con esas ropas llamas mucho la atención.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir, el día del Maratón había llegado todos fuimos fue algo tan inesperado, ya había empezado, acabo y ¿Adivinen que paso?.. Bueno esa será otra historia FIN.

_**Este capítulo estuvo muy corto y aburrido, todo este tiempo que estuve ausente cheque mi historia a ver qué tal estaba ya que siento que casi no tuvo gracia, así que pensé en como poder mejorarlas para que la disfruten más, ya había dicho que soy principiante por eso, así que voy a tratar de mejor mis historias para que tan siquiera tengan un 10% de gracia y las disfruten, Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic –sé que no era lo que se esperaban disculpen la decepcion ya quería acabar con esto.**_


End file.
